Memoirs of a Geisha Poems
by hanagashi123
Summary: the name pretty much speaks for itself. I'll be writing poems on the main characters of Memoirs of a Geisha. The poems will be paised on the character's personality. Poem one is of Hatsumomosan. Chap. 10 is of mameha
1. Hatsumomo

I dedicate this poem to Hatsumomo-san:

I have become someone important

Someone known

I am respected

All useless vermin bow at my feet

All men are at the will of my power

I rule

I command

And no one else

I can take the soul of anyone I please

I naive spirit is the perfect kind for consuming

I am beautiful

No one can out match my face

My kimono

Or my dancing

Whatever enemy is set before me

Will writhe in agony all too quickly

I control all who surround me

Even the one who controls me

My position of power is table

No one will take my place

No one

The world of my kind is complicated

It involves growing of a sadistic and cruel heart

To survive in it is rare

To be happy in it is impossibility

Unless through pleasure

I can get away with recklessness

I can get away with foolishness

For I will repay all actions in kind

Through my work

My soul burns

In the memory of people


	2. Sayrui

I dedicate this poem to Sayuri:

The strong and vast current of water pulls me

It takes me wherever it pleases

My life is uncertain

Anything can happen

I have been taken all around the universe through thought

The current will always lead me somewhere

Even when I am no more physically

Water will be there to guide me

Guide me to people who need help

Friends

Family

Enemies

My way of life is well known through appearance

But is far distant in knowledge

The water, so cool and powerful

Leads me to strange places

I can only hope the current will carry me to where I want in the end

I love one without question

He is a saint among this world

He is worth following to the ends of the earth

I live on for him

I can only hope that my past will see through to him

That he will realize that there is one true soul that lives

That does- for him

I would even die for him

And then return with my soul

To love him once more


	3. A Distessed Heart: Pumpkin

This poem is dedicated to Pumpkin and reflects on her hard times with Hatsumomo.

My mind and heart are filled with distress

On one side is darkness

On the other is happiness and insecurity

My master ceases to let me breath

I feel I shall be consumed

In darkness

In shadow

In fear

A secured life points in the way of my master

A happy life points in the way of my friend

Which is the right path?

Do which do I choose?

If I do not choose one

The trees of life will pass by me

May the gods help me

In my time of need

My life is surrounded by beauty

But is it really beauty?

Is the beauty only an illusion?

It is all that has proven to be so

I sit in a corner of self reflect

Though the warm spring breeze flows

I feel nothing but ice

A cherry blossom finds its way into my hands

So fragile

So beautiful

Could a cherry blossom lead the same life I do?

All I can hope for me in this life

Is that I find happiness

In something

In someone

In somewhere


	4. Chairman

I dedicate this poem to the Chaiman

So many things enter through our life

Realms of happiness

Realms of sadness

Realms of self-reflection

Is life not so precious?

It is the only thing that truly has no limits

The spirit has no limit

It can go wherever it wishes with the heart

The mind is the true place holder

It never wants to go away from where it has loved

"None of us find as much happiness as we should"

That is the true meaning of tragedy

Friends we remember

Family never dies

Love of life lasts forever

is a person who has done everything happy?

Or is happiness seaked in places unexpected?

As I hold a cherry blossom in my hand

The springs I have gone through shine before me

Is my life really that fast?

When I set back on this earth

Whatever I am, I wish to experience true freedom

The choice to be as free as the clouds

Where no feelings

Or events

Are phases of life

They remain permanent


	5. Mother

This poem is dedicated to okai-san (aka mother)

What's business is business

It is unchangeable

Through my hardened my mind

It aches at the pain sometimes

As the seasons change

So do I

Fall is to become cautious

Winter is to be harsh and foreboding

Spring is to keep focused

Summer is to increase stamina

These are the lessons that keep me going

Experience cannot come without suffering

Just as the bear cub cannot survive

Without being from his mother

Money brings more security

In the things that last

Once I was one of these women

Who hid a world of pain

Behind shimmering eyes

But years have passed

And I can release that pain

That rage

That sadness

That burns within in a geisha's eyes


	6. Sayuri's Heart

This poem is dedicated to Sayuri's wish for her and Chairman:

My heart aches

As the one I love slips away

Into darkness

Passion wells up inside me

My painted face is my greatest enemy

It shows nothing but fake emotions

I want you

But there is no way that our souls can be

We are of two dimension of time

We are not meant to be together

But I strive to overcome destiny

My heart believes in love

Although my common sense withers away at my heart

It keeps beating

It keeps believing

That someday we will be together

All I can do

Is let my eyes tell you through closed lips

To where a fake face

Leads to so much displeasure

Those who are peasants

Lead the richest life of all

The chance to love as they choose

One of the best freedoms there is

My heart is beginning to bleed

It is finally starting to break down

Why won't you come to me?

It holds an endless flow of tears

And resentment for our lives

To keep emotions hidden

All for something that doesn't last forever

Our souls will last forever

Hope is all that keeps me together

Hope is what keeps the breath in my body

The mind of the brain

The lustfulness of the eyes and lips

My love come to me

We shall be as one forever

In the next world


	7. Nobu

I dedicate this poem to Nobu:

Although the war has scarred my face

It has also barred my heart

What hope is there for me

In a world where looks are the only dimension

I cannot help but let human nature take over me

For that's what I am-

A mere mortal

May the gods see me as someone

Someone noble- who has given up love,

For that of friendship

My heart and mind dare to dream

That I might find love someday

Sometimes I wish-

Wish that I had chosen looks over friendship

But…through it all friendship is what matters

As I see the blossoming flowers and couples

My heart slowly builds a stone wall

This emptiness

What is it?

No matter what I do

It comes to torture my demented soul

If people would see for once

That behind the mask

There is a great person

I would be forever thankful

As my being travels on

So do I

I shall stay on this Earth unwanted

until I rot away


	8. Satsu

I dedicate this poem to Satsu:

As I weep beside the street

On a cold unforgiving night

My memory haunts me once more

Not so long ago I had someone

Someone who was my other side

My sister-

Vanishing

With one swift decision

She vanished and faded into darkness

O god and spirits

So powerful and swift in the ways of nature

Bring back the peace of my soul

Bring back warmth

Bring back life to me

I will do anything to bring her back

Anything

She is all I have left

She is all that I trust

As my tears of sorrow flow through the night air

They go up into the sky

Shining bright with hope

If my sister is lost to the unholiness of the city

I would be tormented forever knowing

That I

Could not save her

That I could not save my sister's innocence

And with that

The person she is and always has been

Sprits help me

Help me in my time of need

For immorality and poverty

Fly with swift wings

To strike me and my sister

A/N- (sigh) sorry guys…but as it is, I'm running out of characters to write about. And soon enough I'll just stop writing completely for Memoirs of a Geisha poems. So, this is probably one of the last poems I'll write for this 'series'. Enjoy.


	9. Barren

I dedicate this poem to the barren:

Such beauty lays in life

The simple and the complex

A cherry blossom

A woman

The sun

What is life without happiness?

Is it a life?

Is it real?

The emptiness of hunger

The burning of anger

Do such feelings _really _consume souls?

A woman;

The soft flesh

The bright smile

The shining eyes

Wearing colors of the next world

Such is a celestial being

And I; in the celestial world

The feelings of a woman

So complex

And worrisome

The norm of a mans' mentality

Celestial maidens come and go

But there is one my desire burns for

Eyes with the icy blue of winter

And innocence of a small child

She is the prime of maidens

_The _celestial goddess herself

The dark places of a woman's body;

Such memories of happiness

What man does not have such memories?

And if he does not

He is not man

But through the happiness

Comes the dark

The dark of war

Blood

Death

Such things I cannot deal with

Time has made my house barren

The celestial maidens rabid

And the sake rotten

My freedom is gone

My pleasure taken away from me

I can no longer live with happiness

I choose death


	10. Mameha

I dedicate this poem to Mameha:

My life is trapped

There is only transparency

No real living

No really emotion

Just surviving

Like a cherry blossom

Life does not last forever

And thank the gods it does not

My luscious youthful face

The moistened red lips

The smooth and powerful silk

The illusion of human nature

Beauty is less than that of worthless

For in the end

Neither the idea nor the possessor wins

Seasons come, years go

The days lob into each other

The blossoming of a cherry passes

The wilting begins

When the cold snow blows

It is the end

I have had my blossom

My prime

My pride

Now I am having my wilt

My winter

My death

Nay, spring comes again

New life

A new blossom

And the old one

A memory

A/N- ok everyone, there is ONE count 'em ONE person left. And that will be, the very starter of this novel- sayuri's father. He will be the final one.


	11. Aunty

I dedicate this poem to Aunty:

The years have worn my body

My hopes

But not my ambition

Never would I see myself

Be a flower

I watched my life flow by

On the cool clear river

I see the flowers in all their beauty

Singing

Dancing

Seducing

The weak minds of men

But even a flower

Cannot be free

It is this that gives me happiness

The slight ray of light

I can be free

I can sorry to the edges

Of possibilities

Of dreams

Or reality

But now

Things have grown worse

The sky is angered

The people

And mother nature

Are barren and cry

In distress

The alive land

That was once my home

Has died

Demons rain over

And things are consumed in darkness

I will live on

To see one

One last ray of light

a/n- hey guys! Yes, this is my last poem for Memoirs of a Geisha. It had a good run while it lasted. Now, some of you might be confused if you only saw the movie instead of reading the book. Aunty never got to be a geisha- she broke her hip when she was in training that was then walking with a cane for the remainder of her life. The dark times refer to world war two. I _might _do poems for V for Vendetta. I'm still thinking about it.


End file.
